Funky Kong Causes Trouble
by Funky Kong
Summary: Funky Kong likes to cause trouble around the area. He bothers lots of people. R


**Funky Kong Causes Trouble **

The main part of Funky Kong's daily schedule, was that he would have to and aggravate someone. Funky Kong loved to be aggravating especially when someone was looking forward to something that they loved, but he would always be there to ruin it or steal it.

Luigi and Daisy were going to go out on a date. They couldn't wait till they got there. Funky Kong found out about their date and couldn't wait to destroy it. Luigi and Daisy got to the restaurant. They sat down and ordered some food and drinks. Before they both ate, they had to go to the bathroom, so they went.

While Luigi and Daisy were distracted, Funky Kong thought it was a perfect time to go take their food and their drinks. Funky Kong had to do this fast, so he went over to their table and ate it all, but left it a mess so they would now that he took it. He left a note saying,

"That was yummy, and my tummy's feeling funny. Hi, I'm Funky Kong. Thanks for the food and drink it tasted so good. Good bye… yum."

Luigi and Daisy came back.

"What is this?" Luigi said.

"I don't know." Daisy said.

"Hey, it's a note on the table." Luigi said. Luigi read it and couldn't believe it. "We will have to get more food. I'm sorry, Daisy. This is Funky Kong's letter and he took it." Luigi said.

"Well then what do we do now?" Daisy said.

"He probably won't come back so we can just order more." Luigi said.

The next thing to do on Funky Kong's schedule was to invite himself over to someone's dinner. He was going to be rude and obnoxious . Toad and Toadette were having dinner at that time, and Funky Kong could smell it. He went over to the house and was peaking in windows to see if the food was done yet.

It was done and they were setting the table. They both went to get the drinks. While they were doing that, the same thing that Funky Kong did to Luigi and Daisy, happened to them, but only a little bit more differently.

Funky Kong snuck to the table and sat down to eat. He was waiting for them to come back with the drinks. They finally came back and were shocked to see who was at the table.

"Hey, people. What do we have for the drinks?" Funky Kong said.

" Um, what are you doing here, Funky Kong?" Toadette said.

"Well I'm here for dinner, so let's eat because I am hungry." Funky Kong said, as he was eating the turkey, that they took forever to make, and it was just right too. He ate Toad's plate and then Toadette's plate, and then he drank all the lemonade.

"That was so good. Thanks for inviting me over to dinner." Funky Kong said.

"We did not even say that you were invited! What are you talking about?" Toadette said.

"Good bye. I had a good dinner and it is time for me to go." Funky Kong said.

Toad and Toadette had to start all over again. They were very mad about Funky Kong inviting himself over, which they completely did not do.

Funky Kong went to bed and read his list of aggravation. He was ready to do it the next day.

The next day came. Baby Mario was making a giant Lego display, with the Lego set his dad, Mario got him. The Lego set was worth three thousend dollars. It was a big room made out of just Legos. It took him exactly one year to make, and he was ready to show his friend Koopa Troopa.

Funky Kong couldn't wait to ruin it. So he went in the house and snuck past Mario and Peach. Then he went to Baby Mario's room. Funky Kong made the wrong move this time. He had no idea that the family he was messing with, does not let anyone get away with doing something bad. Since Funky Kong didn't know that, he went right into the room to wreck the Legos.

"Oh, wow! A house made out of Legos!" Funky Kong said, getting ready to ruin it.

"No! Stay away please! Don't touch! It took me forever to make, and if you ruin it all my work will be gone!" Baby Mario said.

But Funky Kong ignored him, and went in any way.

"No, stay away! Quit ignoring me! " Baby Mario was trying to stop him, but instead he accidentally hit the post that keeps the whole house up and knocked the whole house over. Baby Mario was so mad at Funky Kong, that he couldn't say anything.

"Oops!" Funky Kong pretended to act like it was a mistake, to make Baby Mario madder.

"Aaaaaa!" Baby Mario was crying so lowed that Mario and Peach herd it.

Funky Kong forgot all about the fact that they were down stairs. Instead he just sat right where he was and just smiled because he thought it was so funny.

"What's wrong with Baby Mario?" Peach said to Mario.

"Let's go see bring the shooting net incase."

Peach got it and they went up to see. When they got there, they couldn't believe what they had seen. "What happened?" Peach said to Baby Mario. But he wouldn't answer cause he was crying so lowed. They both looked over and saw Funky Kong running away as fast as he could.

"Hey, you get back here!" They said.

Funky Kong jumped out the window, but when he was in middle of the air, Mario got the shooting net and shot him while he was in the air. Mario pulled the net back up to him. He dragged him outside and tied him to a tree.

Funky Kong did the wrong move, and had to stay there all night, tied to the tree. The next day they baked Funky Kong into a cake. Then all ate him, for causing so much trouble.

Mario really had been tricked by Funky Kong. Overnight Funky Kong snuck away and left a dummy for them to be tricked.

"Dad this tastes like fabric." Baby Mario said to Mario.

"Are you sure?" Mario said.

"Yes" Baby Mario said.

"Funky Kong must have tricked us." Mario said. Funky Kong got away and didn't aggravate anyone ever again, but at least he got away.


End file.
